pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShEAN
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 15:16, November 14, 2010 Thank You Thank you for your reassuring comments. Even though I didn't know you at the time it's nice to know every supports each other on this wiki no matter what. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Work your magic Think you can do for the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders and Elite Four what you did for Roxanne? Articles I mean. Oh and can you get Emerald Sprites of Brawly's Rematch pokemon? And thanks for helping HStar. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. Can't wait. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Region Color Scheme Your suggestion is good but the problem is all the location templates are color coded by their type of setting (settlements = gold, land routes = green, water routes = blue, forests = moss green, caves = borwn, urban structures/ buildings = purple). — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 17:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Type ___.gif About the type images don't upload the dual colors one (eg Type Dragon.gif) and also its a little to big to fit in some of the templates. It should be similar to the Template:Type one solid color per type sorry but I going to have to revert them. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 18:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sandbox The template is actually for the anime sections of articles, see Ash for reference. You can use it on others articles as long as they are anime sections. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spritebox What do you mean? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :After I added the template, I changed it to make it add sprites automatically, I just forgot to remove the extra text. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:infobox We could do that, but then articles that only have a little bit of info may look strange. Perhaps you could ask Gaehwasan to see what he thinks of the idea, Gaehwasan was the one that turned the pokemon template to the way it is. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 18:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hey I was wondering if you'd like any userboxes for your profile? I've made some for other users. Maybe you'd like one for your profile or something? Here's an example of one I made for someone except it has your name on it because of the linkage in the template. is a fan of Mewtwo.|border-color = #9F5F9F||border-c = |id-c = }} Let me know if you want anything. Also to save me choosin the colours, if you'd like any specific colours then see and give me the hex code. E.g CC99CC for the Logo Background Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 14:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Bulbasaur, Anymore? When I try to add it to your profile page the page goes messed. So I suggest that you edit this message, switch to source mode and copy and paste the template onto your profile page. (You might want to add an About Me section and a section about your Favourite Pokemon) Anyway here it is, if you don't like it or you want the colours changing then tell me. Need any more templates making, (I love making 'em so it's not a problem for me!) is a fan of Bulbasaur.|border-color = #324F17||border-c = |id-c = }} Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 14:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox Sorry for the late response! Sure it good idea but I really don't have time to remodel the templates anytime soon you can try I am still quite busy sorry. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 17:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Color Schemes I just copied the colors from the template. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC)